Aura Siblings
by PBComplexion
Summary: Follow two special twins as they help Prof. Rowan with the exploration of a new region. These twins have a special ability that will lead them into adventures no one would have expected. Can they overcome it with the help of others? Or will their powers fall into the wrong hands? (Summary to be edited) OCxRed OCxYellow (Other Shippings)


**Hey guys this is my second Fanfic but my first in the Pokemon Special Adventure series. Hope you guys like it~ **

**Don't forget to review in at the end :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - ****Prologue**

**Normal POV**

In the Sinnoh region at the outskirts of Sandgem Town, stood a lone huge rectangular house standing three stories high. To its right, was a huge and wide fenced up grass field. This house belongs to two very renown breeders. Within the house, a man in his 40s laughed heartily.

"You remind me of myself when I was younger when I just started my first Pokemon journey. It really takes me back. Don't forget to have fun out there and be sure to make some friends." The man ruffled two teenagers' hair. The girl chuckled and tried to stop him from messing her hair further.

"We will, we will."

"Come on pops, we're teenagers now. Trust me, we _know_ how to have fun." The boy said cheekily with a mischievous grin plastered on his face. The middle-aged woman who was standing to the side giggled.

"Just try and stay out of trouble and remember to keep in touch with us once in awhile." They nodded and gave her an assuring smile with thumbs-up. She pulled them into a hug and whispered into their ears "Please look out for each other and be safe." They hugged her back promising her they will protect each other. The embrace seemed to last for eternity until she released them and stood by her husband. He placed his hand on her shoulder and turned to them.

"Now off you go. We wouldn't want you to be late." They smiled as they said their goodbyes and left the house. After they were some distance from the house the girl turned back. The boy noticed this and turned around.

"Inori, Is something wrong?" The girl, Inori, shook her head and continued have a last look at the small image of their house in the distance with her piercing violet eyes. Her soft rosy-brown waist length hair floated slightly against the cooling breeze. She closed her eyes and turned around to meet her older brother's concerned yet piercing violet eyes. His soft rosy-brown hair also shifted in the breeze. The siblings looked like mirror images of each other but that was expected. Afterall, they _are_ twins. A gentle smile graced her lips at her brother's concern.

"It's nothing Aki-nii san. I'm was just...reminiscing the past." Aki relaxed while his lips curve into a small smile. They started walking again as a nostalgic look spread through their eyes.

* * *

**Aki's POV**

'Reminiscing_ the past huh...' _

"Do you remember our reactions when we first started living with our Uncle and Aunt?" I smiled at the memory and chuckled.

"How could I not? You were practically shocked speechless by all the Pokemon there." A tint of pink appeared on her face in embarrassment.

"Of come on. That's because I never thought there could be so many different Pokemon in one place at the same time. And you weren't any different!"

"Well, I guess that's true too." I scratched the back of my head as tints of pink painted my cheeks in embarrassment as well.

Oh that's right. Just to fill you in, Inori and I were raised by our uncle and aunt when we were 6 because our parents had to go overseas for work. They were always very busy because of their work as renown researchers. We didn't mind being raised by out uncle and aunt. Afterall, they still call us to have a chat and catch up over the Transceiver whenever their free. Its like using webcams but Transceivers work as phones too. Pretty handy devices aren't they? Oh and our aunt and uncle are famous breeders so there's always a lot of Pokemon in their huge backyard its staggering. One could say we also picked up their breeding skills over the years while helping out. My gaze slowly fell to the floor as I recalled something extremely important.

"Hey, Sis'."

"Hn?" She replied as she tilted her head slightly to the side.

"Do you remember the promise we made?" Inori let out a small sigh of relief or maybe even comfort.

"Of course I do. How could I even forget something like that. We promised to meet up again in the future and have a battle, didn't we?"

"Yup we did. You even gave him one of my caps without asking me!" I stated teasingly as I watched her reaction. Inori's eyes widen slightly before it went back to normal. She turned her slightly irritated gaze to me as she retorted.

"Mou~ I'm sorry alright but we needed something to help us recognise him in the future and besides, you didn't even need it." I pouted slightly.

"But I really liked it back then..."_ 'Although what Inori said was true. Heheh...'_

* * *

_**Flashback~**_

Pallet Town

**Normal POV**

"We need to meet up with an old acquaintance so the both of you can explore the town in the mean time."

"Hai~!" The 6 year old twins replied in sync. They watched their parents enter a big house and then turned to each other.

"Yosh~, you ready for some exploring?!" Aki said as he pumped his fist up into the air with a goofy grin. Inori vigorously nodded her head and the two Eevees by their feet got excited as well. The four of them ventured around the town without running since their parents left a Pokemon Egg in their care, saying that one of them could keep it when it hatched. Inori carefully cradled the Egg in her arms while slightly struggling to see ahead since it was big for her at the time.

They took note of the houses they passed and the friendly residents that they talked to. The town wasn't very big and there weren't much to see but the place was very peaceful and soothing. Just when they were going the finish their exploration at a corner of town, they sensed someone approaching them quickly and turned to see a boy not much older than them. His crimson eyes widened as he yelled at us to get out of the way, which we did with much haste and ease. He tripped and fell face flat onto the grassy ground infront of us. Our eevees ran up to him and started sniffing him with slight worry and curiosity as we made our way to him.

"Hey are you okay?" asked Aki as he knelt beside him and started poking his body with one finger.

"Onii-chan stop doing that! He's not dead." Aki immediately raised his arms with his tongue sticking out, making Inori giggle. The boy's disheveled jet black hair neatened out slightly as he lifted his head and slowly sat up. He didn't look more than a few years older than them.

"Ow, that really hurt..." The boy mumbled as he rubbed his nose.

"Hey are you okay?" The boy turned to see a girl with piercing violet eyes and soft rosy-brown staring beside him.

"A-ah I'm fine it's just a little scratch." Seeing that it was not completely true, Aki told him to stay still. He questioningly looked at the boy version of the girl. Before he knew it, something went over the bridge of his nose. He whipped his head around to face Inori grinning with the Egg on the ground beside her. He reached up to feel is nose and felt something pasted there. Inori was seated infront of him and gently spoke.

"I pasted a band-aid on your nose. How does it feel?"

"I guess it feels better..." He replied.

"Then that's good because Mama always says its no good if it gets infected.", stated Aki. After a short pause, the boy began laughing. Aki and Inori glanced at each other wondering what was so funny. His laughter died down and he faced the twins grinning.

"Ah sorry about that, it's just that the two of you are really interesting and thank you for this." The boy gestured to his nose.

"It's no problem." Inori replied. The boy leaned back in thought before facing them again.

"Hey, can you answer a few questions?" The twins shrugged and nodded for him to ask.

"Are you two twins?" They nodded.

"No wonder you look alike. You guys react fast too. If I could do that, I wouldn't be tripping whenever I run too fast." He scratched his head nervously with slight embarrassment. The twins stared at the boy for quite some time as if they were analysing him. The black-haired boy shifted uneasily under their gaze. They looked at each other and nodded.

"Actually there's a secret to it." The girl spoke followed by her brother.

"We'll tell you but you must promise _never_ to tell anybody. Deal?"

"Well sure I guess why not." The boy agreed.

"We...have the power to sense everything around us including people and Pokemon." he replied nonchalantly and Inori added on

"We can also see different colours around every living thing. Papa called it au...au- Auuuuras." The girl struggled with the word.

"Auras?"

"It's like this colourful mist around everybody." Aki explained.

"That's soo cool!" he exclaimed. "But what are the colours for?"

"Papa and Mama told us before but we forgot. They used a bunch of really hard words." Inori explained and she continued, "Mama said it runs in Papa's family."

"Heh~ I don't know what it is but it sounds really interesting." The boy ruffled the twins' hair playfully. The trio start laughing together as they enjoyed their time together. They were interrupted when one of the Eevees started making some cries. They twirled their heads around to be shocked by the glowing Egg. Its was hatching! The trio waited eagerly for the new arrival as the Egg changed its form. When the glowing vanished, it revealed a healthy Eevee! They noticed that the baby's front left paw was pale brown and it extend slight up the leg. A birthmark in a way. The little fella looked up at us and let out an adorable 'Eve~'. Inori cuddled it and squealed.

"It's soo cute! Nee Onii chan, can I have the Eevee~?"

"I don't mind. I only need one Eevee." Aki replied as he patted his Eevee. Inori suddenly jerked her head up and moved closer to the boys with the baby Eevee in her arms.

"Hey, why don't we make a promise?"

"What kind of promise?"

"A promise to meet for the three of us to meet up again in the future."

"Good idea. Then we can have a battle too!" The boy exclaimed.

"Then its settled." Inori took off Aki's red and white cap and gave it to the boy. "Take it so you won't forget our promise and always wear it so we can find you." boy nodded and took it.

"Inori, Aki~!" Someone shouted their names in the distance.

"Ah! That's Mama, we have to go now. Bye bye~" Aki chimed.

"W-wait!" The twins looked back at the boy as he stood up. "You haven't told me your names yet."

"Ah sorry, we forgot! I'm Akihiro, nice to meet you!" Aki exclaimed with his goofy grin.

"I'm Inori. It's nice to meet you." Inori introduced herself with her usual bright smile.

The boy smiled widely as he placed the cap on his head. "Same here. I'm going to be the Pokemon Champion one day so you better remember my name! I'm..."

_**Flashback End~**_

* * *

**Normal POV**

Inori and Aki snapped out of their flashback as they reached their destination, Sandgem Town or rather Professor Rowan's lab. They knocked the door and entered when they heard a faint 'come in' from inside. Aki immediately swung open the door and energetically greeted the professor.

"Hey, old man Rowan! What did you-"

"What did you call me?!" Prof. Rowan cut off Aki with a punch to his head. Letting out a heavy sigh he rubbed his forehead. "Kids nowadays have no manners..."

"Ow~ that really hurt you old man!" Aki complained as he rubbed the huge swelling on his head. Inori sweatdropped at the situation so she decided to change the topic and bring up the reason why they're here.

"Good morning Proffesor Rowan. Is there something you need help with?"

"Ah good morning Inori. Right, I know I said something about you two going on a journey in the letter but that's not really the case. The real reason why I called you here is to help me with the research of a new region." Prof. Rowan stated as he searched through his pile of papers for something. He picked up two objects and handed them to the twins. They opened it to see a map of the new region the Prof. was talking about.

"As you can see, the map is unfortunately incomplete. A few years ago, a group of researchers and I found a new region. What interested us was the fact that many different species of Pokemon from the Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh reigon lived there in harmony. When we first started our research on the region, the pokemon there were pretty docile and peaceful so it was easy to chart the region and register the species there. But after awhile, the Pokemon suddenly started to change and became more violent and ready to battle. Their sudden mysterious change shocked us and since then, everytime we tried to further our research the Pokemon kept getting in our way. Not many researchers were great battlers so the level of danger for us were quite high and that's where you two come in."

"So you want us to help you finish the map and the research?" Inori guessed.

"In a way. You'll be assisting one of our new researchers with the research and as a form of protection. I also believe that the newbie would have alot of things to learn from the breeding skills you two have. Afterall, professional breeders are supposed to be able to pick up even the tiniest detail from their surroundings and the Pokemon. Isn't that right?"

"You can bet on it! We're as good as professionals and with our power, it'll be a walk in the park!" Aki proudly stated.

"Hahaha. That's good the hear but about your powers, I would like you to keep it a secret from everybody no matter what." The twins glanced at each other and Inori spoke up.

"Is there something we should be aware of?"

"People like you, those with extraordinary powers, are extremely rare. Just like in any other town, I can't gurantee that everybody has good intentions. If word of your power spread, it'll attraction unwanted attention." Akihiro and Inori grimly nodded to each other in understanding.

"We understand Prof. Rowan." Prof. Rowan nods at their response and continued.

"Right now, for these." He took out two tickets and two matching Pokedexes from his lad coat pocket and handed them to the twins. Inori got a sky-blue Pokedex and Akihiro got a cobalt coloured one. "You kids might not need them but there's no harm in having them. I chose their colours according at your tastes too. Give them a try." They activated they Pokedex and the system started booting up. The devices suddenly did a scan of their wielders to their shock. Once it was over, the devices sounded in sync.

"Owner verified, welcome Inori Sawaguchi/Akihiro Sawaguchi." 'Woah' was all they could say.

"I edited the devices' security settings to only activate to it's owner and myself so this kinds of makes it your personal belonging." Prof. Rowan stated with much accomplishment. "As for those tickets, they will get you on the cruise to the new region, Kastyr at Snowpoint City. The ship will leave four hours from now. Think you can make it?"

"We will make it if we fly, right sis?"

"We'll make it in two."

"Then I wish you the best of luck on your assistance and before I forget, I've contacted a reliable group of Trainers for their assistance as well so work together when you meet up."

"Who are they?"

"Now that will take out the fun in the surprise won't it." The Prof. laughed. "But be assured that you'll meet them in due time." Aki shrugged it off.

"If you say so." The three of them head out of the lab for their departure. Aki took a PokeBall from his belt, enlarged it and threw it into the air. A Pigeot emerged from it and gracefully landed on the ground infront of them.

"Hm~ so this is your ride. An interesting choice of Pokemon." Rowan said as the twins climbed onto the huge bird's back. A wide grin spread across Aki's face.

"You got that right! Zeph here is not only extremely fast but strong as well."

"Hahas I don't need you to tell me that. They don't call me Professor for nothing!"

"We'll call and keep you updated on the situation when we're there."

"Don't forget to enjoy yourselves there." The twins nodded.

"Alright pal, take us to Snowpoint City." Zephyr lifted his huge body up into the air with one flap and began to fly away. Their flight whipped up strong winds causing the grass and the prof's lab coat to shift vigorously. Gazing at the twin's fleeting image, the prof silently wished for them to have a safe journey before returning to his lab. He's was about to enter when a thought struck him.

"Oh dear with those clothes, I wonder how they'll handle all the snow."

* * *

Snowpoint City

**Inori's POV**

Through out our flight, Zephyr flew through the air at an incredible speed causing the both of us to cling on tightly. We had to lower our body to prevent getting blown off. Our hair were being blown around a lot. It won't matter to Nii-san but my hair is sure to messy when we land. True enough, it was. Aki couldn't stop laughing until I neatened my hair of all the knots that were created and straightened them. We managed to arrive in a little less than two hours so we have a lot of time to spare. The only problem, is this weather. Its freezing! We weren't prepared for this and it slipped our minds to bring along winter wear. We wasted no haste and headed for the harbour before we become popsicles.

Upon reaching the harbour, Aki and I spotted the cruise docked at the port. An enormous white multi-decked ice breaker with thick aquamarine strips painted around the top of the rim of each deck and chimney. A simple design but impressive none the less. We walked towards the boarding ramp and were about to advance up when a sailor blocked our path.

"What are kids like you doing here?"

"We're heading to Kastyr. This _is_ the correct ship, right?" I asked as we flashed our tickets to the sailor. The sailor stared at our tickets for a brief moment before turning back to us with a serious expression.

"I don't know how ya got the tickets but Kastyr's no place for kids or weak trainers. So I'm afraid I can't let ya board. Captian's order." His firm statement left me and Nii-san slightly perplexed. We have to get to Kastyr one way or another and it'll be a waste not to use the tickets.

"But we aren't weak!" The sailor raised an eyebrow at Nii-san's claim and examined us from head to toe. Looking at how little we were wearing in this frigid weather, some may even think we were idiots.

I was wearing a plain long, slightly baggy, sleeveless white pull-on hoodie with baby pink strips at the ends of the cloth. The untied ends of a thin baby pink strip which went through the inside of the hood's cloth dangled infront. The hoodie slightly covered the top part of my short, almost dark brown fold skirt and I wore a pair of bright red, high-cut converse shoes with white shoelaces. The strap of a dull yellow small bag hung across my hip. The bag hung slightly towards my left and two Pokeballs were attached on the strap at my right side. Overall, you could say I have a sporty look.

Nii-san, on the otherhand, wore a plain white short sleeve T-shirt with an unzipped, sleeveless, navy blue hoodie that has pockets at the chest area on both sides over his shirt like a vest. His baggy army cargo pants ended slightly below his knee and it had two normal inside pockets at the top and two medium sized pockets that were sewn on the outside at the sides. His brown belt was somewhat covered by his shirt had two short dangling extended sections at the sides which hung from the front to the back of his hip. He wore a pair of normal-cut black converse shoe with white shoelaces. He also had two Pokeballs attached to his belt on his right. Overall, you could say that he had a cool but cheeky look. We have matching lightbrown wrist bands on my left and his right wrist too. After a while, the sailor finally spoke again.

"Words mean nothing to us. If ya wanna to get on, then win us in a tag battle. Prove to us yer aren't all bark." He gestured to a smaller sailor who was apparently his tag partner. The two sailors enlarged their Pokeballs and threw them. In a puff of smoke, a Pelipper and a Machoke appeared. The Pelipper belonged to the bigger sailor while the Machoke belonged to the smaller sailor. We grinned to each other and nodded. Nii-san sent out his Meditite, Shen while I sent out my Vulpix, Akari. It has been ages since we last battled a trainer so we were very eager to battle. Our Pokemon may not seem strong enough against theirs' but we always like a challenge.

Of course we had stronger Pokemons but we only used them for tougher battles. We have our reasons but basically, it wouldn't be fun if it was a one sided battle. It's a little strange but we prefer to struggle a win than to crush our opponent for no good reason. Seeing that we accepted the battle, the bigger sailor started introducing himself and his partner.

"Good ta see ya have some fighting spirit in ya! It's a custom for us sailors to introduce ourselves before a battle with a new opponent starts so I'm Hank and he's Matt." Matt nodded to us as a greeting.

"Well then, let's get this battle started!"

* * *

**Well that's chapter one. How did you guys find it? ****How do you guys think the battle will go? ****It's just a prologue so I'm pretty sure there isn't much to say. If you guys think you have a better name to name any of my OCs' Pokemon, please let me know. It'll be appreciated because I need some help with them X3 **

**I'm open to criticism and advice so PLEASE REVIEW! I sort of rush-edited this so please point out anything wrong. ****Try not to flame. Ty :) **

**REVIEW!**


End file.
